Eyewear, especially those carrying onboard electronics, can be bulky with significant size and weight tradeoffs associated with communication, battery, and charging systems, making them difficult to wear and charge. Additionally, given limited onboard resources, including limited interface elements, establishing secure communication links can be difficult.